Not Falling Apart
by Madu Black
Summary: Num mundo regido por dinheiro, onde o amor e devoção são colocados de lado. Bella vai lutar,e mostrar a seus algozes o poder do dinheiro. Depois de enganada e ludibriada, seu coração se fecha. Sendo incapaz de amar novamente, só lhe resta Vingança!
1. Nota da Autora

_**Nota da Autora**__:_

_Eu voltado as minhas raízes. Mas deu saudades desse shipper *omelhor* vamo combina! _

_Então to eu aqui, numa fic de Época narrada em 3ª pessoa. E ainda por cima Jake e Bella *-*_

_É isso ai. Betagem da Fer_demello (ela fez um mimimi achando que eu não ia mais explorar ela) minha companheira de "quase" sempre. UI!_

_Com a capa linda que a By fez pra mim, eu nem me animei num mural :(_

_Então parando de enrolação, o primeiro cap? _

_Bom como em Monster ele só vem depois do fim de Traída e A Bruxa Em Forks. (tenho mesmo que acabar essas antes de me aventurar aqui) ai me dedico melhor!_

_Por que eu postei antes? Ah gente fogo no rabo né! kkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Então até lá_

_Madu_

_XD_


	2. Prólogo

_Yet one Kiss, on your pale Clay_

_And those lips once so warm – my heart! My heart! *_

Byron - Cain

**Prólogo**

O salão estava cheio, o burburinho era a mais nova aquisição, a jóia preciosa da qual todos podiam ter um vislumbre. A música ainda podia ser ouvida, mas a atenção de todos se voltava somente para uma jovem de 18 anos: Isabella Swan.

Sua apresentação nos salões da alta sociedade de Chicago foi festejada com um frenesi jamais visto, era considerada a jóia mais rara dos salões.

Todos os jovens com idade e disponibilidade para casar-se a disputavam, junto com poetas e músicos, ela era motivo de inspiração.

Sua expressão era de puro sarcasmo e cinismo. Isabella não se afetava com tanta atenção, alguns a consideravam selvagem de espírito, outros a consideravam ousada, mas ninguém a enxergava de verdade.

Criada pelo pai e sendo filha única, nunca teve quem dissesse não a algo que ela pedia. O pai, um literário que não se importava muito com cavalos e porcos, a ensinou sobre heróis, princesas e liberdade, e com o espírito livre fora criada.

Isabella se cansava da corte rápido, era tedioso.

_ Bella, sente-se bem? – Ângela perguntou à amiga, ela acabava de abrir o leque. Sinal de boa coisa não era.

_ Estou aqui como a um pernil para o assado do natal, quem pagar mais me leva. – disse para Ângela Weber, sua fiel e amada amiga. Ângela segurou o riso, com Bella sempre fora assim, ela possuía um humor negro e alfinetava sempre que podia quem cruzasse seu caminho.

_ Não, estamos aqui porque você tem um objetivo. – Ângela disse na tentativa de amenizar o humor da amiga.

_ Não, estamos aqui para que eles me vejam uma última vez antes que eu faça meu anuncio. Assim poderão parar de me importunar e de mandar seus pais com promessas de aumento de fortuna. – Ângela percebeu que a amiga se encontrava realmente de péssimo humor.

Elas cumprimentaram mais uns cavalheiros, que eram corajosos o suficiente de se aproximar, Isabella dispensava todos, sempre com esplêndida categoria, quem a via superficialmente não a tomaria como amarga e infeliz. Por fora a jovem era puro fulgor, seu olhar afetado não espantava os pretendentes. Todos a queriam.

_ Continuará com esse plano absurdo?

_ Sim, James o procurará amanhã cedo. – pela primeira vez Ângela viu o mesmo olhar que Bella já havia sustentado no passado, olhar de profundo sofrimento, dor do amor não correspondido.

_ O que fará se ele não aceitar? – Isabella olhou para a amiga com um sorriso diabólico.

_ Caso-me com Sr. Edward Cullen, que por sinal está a chegar. Vamos Ângela, pretendo me divertir agora. Vou dançar, a noite está esplêndida.

Sr. Edward Cullen chegava junto do fiel amigo Jacob Black, eles a viram quase que juntos, era impossível decidir quem ficara mais feliz de ver Isabella caminhando ao encontro dos dois. Ela vinha sorrindo, seu sorriso escondia todas as mágoas e desesperança que seu coração carregava.

Como se soubesse que eles a esperavam, Isabella, num jogo, parou para cumprimentar Sr. Newton, o jovem a perseguia desde sua primeira aparição. Hoje ela usou toda essa dedicação a seu favor. Pelo canto do olho viu que tanto Sr. Cullen e Sr. Jacob voltaram a se aproximar.

_ Srta. Swan. – Edward disse num cumprimento. Seus olhos entregavam todo o seu amor para com a jovem, Isabella não se enganava com ele. Ela o cumprimentou inclinando a cabeça.

_ Sr. Cullen, Sr. Black. – disse os encarando com um sorriso de lado, quem a via a tomava por um anjo, se pudessem ler sua mente e soubessem a vingança que ela preparava para os jovens que se encontravam na sua frente muitos não acreditariam, diriam "mentira, uma jovem tão doce seria incapaz de tal ato". Mas ninguém sabia dos pensamentos de Isabella.

Edward Cullen e Jacob Black não sabiam que quando cruzaram com o caminho de Isabella há dois anos suas vidas seriam alvo de uma vingança muito bem planejada. Isabella os faria provar do próprio veneno. Tanto um quanto o outro mereciam toda a sua fúria.

*_Contudo um beijo em sua pálida porcelana e em seus lábios uma vez ardentes – meu coração! Meu coração! (tradução do poema de Byron)_

**Nota da Autora:**

_Meus queridos leitores, eu estou tentando algo novo, uma fic Jacob/Bella, com um pouco de intrigas e se passando no tempo de 1830._

_A linguagem dessa época se daria por meio de Vós-me-se ou Vossa senhoria, mas eu vou usar você, eu acho que para compreensão fica mais adequad, e na verdade para eu escrever também. _

_Espero que gostem, estou por meio desta atendendo pedidos, já que desde que She Wolf acabou eu recebo vários pedidos de uma nova fic Jake/Bella._

_Espero que curtam._

_Madu_

_Beijo_

_**N/B:**__ Uhuuulll – Jake/Bells by Madu – A Original! __Perfa? É claro, meu bem!_

_E vocês viram que a história promete, né? Adoro Bella qndo é forte, ainda mais com sede de vingança. Mas o que será que os dois bonitões aprontaram pra deixar a Bella tão magoada e querendo se vingar de forma tão cruel? E o que o James tem com tudo isso? São mistérios que serão revelados ao decorrer da fic._

_Mas e aí, alguém ta afim de acompanhar? Tem alguém curioso? Então bóra deixar review que o negócio aqui vai esquentar!_

_Bjo bjo e até o próximo cap!_

_Fer!_

_;D_


	3. Capítulo 1

_Dois anos atrás..._

**Capítulo 1**

A viajem estava agradável. A Diligência ia lentamente passando por paisagens nunca antes vistas pela jovem Isabella Swan, "Bella" como a própria insistia. Ela olhava para fora pela pequena janela tendo assim uma vista do vale, ao longe a fazenda de seu pai. Tinha dezesseis anos e por insistência da Sra. Weber estava sendo levada junto com a melhor amiga Ângela Weber para passar o verão em Port Angeles.

A cidade lotava nessa época do ano, toda a alta sociedade vinha passar as semanas do verão ali. Tinha passeios nas praias, excursões nas fontes termais, teatros e operas. Bella cresceu e viveu somente em Forks por toda a vida, sendo criada por sua ama Rosálie e seu viúvo pai. Charlie Swan tinha toda a fortuna do mundo, mas nunca se importou muito com isso, seu prazer era ler e escrever. Administrava a fazenda com a ajuda do irmão Harry e com o seu mesmo espírito livre criou sua filha, a falecida esposa morreu ao dar a luz a pequena Bella e assim os dois viveram sozinhos. Bella contava com a companhia de sua única amiga e vizinha de quilômetros Ângela Weber.

Rosálie se remexeu no assento e começou a discursar sobre rendas e fitas e um futuro partido para um matrimônio, Bella disfarçadamente rolou os olhos, Ângela riu por baixo do livro que fingia ler.

Bella achava que se casar por casar era desperdício, só se casaria por amor, isso depois de viajar pelo mundo. Sempre que dizia essas coisas Rosálie abria o leque e se abanava fingindo um desmaio.

_ Que livro é esse que lê Ângela? – Bella fingiu que não via Rosálie.

_ Jane Austen Pride And Prejudice é uma nova autora por aqui. – Bella sorriu.

_ Já li, muito romance, mas vale mesmo ler Abadia de Northanger, tem tanto suspense que cheguei a gritar lendo o livro. – Ângela riu, sabendo a reação de Rosálie.

_ Minha menina isso não é leitura de jovens. Ah se não fosse o próprio senhor que tivesse te dado o livro, eu o queimava. – Bella sorriu e voltou a encarar o vale. A viagem seria curta, somente quatro horas. A mãe e o pai de Ângela já estavam em Port Angeles as esperando.

_ Pequena menina vais adorar essas semanas, teatros e bailes, rapazes. E os passeios então... – Rosálie agora discursava sobre os futuros dias. Bella também estava animada, nunca tinha saído de Forks, sabia que sentiria saudades do pai, mas estava excitada demais para pensar nisso por hora.

O resto da viajem passaram combinando passeios e Rosálie discursando as roupas adequadas para cada um dos passeios. As jovens falavam sobre aventuras e piqueniques, Rosálie sobre lenços e babados. Eram dois mundos diferentes, um do qual Isabella ansiava e outro qual ela ignorava.

Ela não sabia que o casamento tinha se tornado um mercado, onde jovens eram oferecidas como cavalos de raça e quem pagasse mais levava. Sua vida de leituras não a preparou para o mundo real.

As horas da viajem passaram voando, a conversa das três proporcionou um alívio, o de não ver o caminho. A senhora Weber as esperava em casa, Rosálie ajudou a criada e logo as duas estavam instaladas num amplo quarto. Os Weber, como os Swan, apesar de viver da terra não eram partidários da escravatura, assim sendo tanto na fazenda Swan, quando na Weber existiam somente funcionários remunerados, isso era fruto de uma criação do norte, onde poucas pessoas ainda mantinham escravos.

Rosálie passou todas as recomendações sobre o vestuário da pequena Swan para a criada, afinal elas sairiam nessa mesma noite.

Bella cansada se deitou um pouco, depois tomaria um banho. Hoje seria seu primeiro baile, ela não estava muito animada com os rapazes, mas sim com a orquestra, as luzes as danças, era uma garota totalmente alheia aos rapazes.

A noite chegou e logo as duas amigas estavam na sala, cada uma tão linda quanto à outra – palavras de Rosálie – elas foram para o baile, Ângela, Bella e Rosálie, que seguindo ordens do Sr. Swan não ia desgrudar os olhos da menina. As três foram em uma carruagem e o senhor com a senhora Weber em outra, assim as meninas teriam mais privacidade em suas conversas.

A entrada pelos salões foi mais que apreciada por Bella, como uma criança ela olhava tudo deslumbrada com cada cor, luz e som que ouvia. Primeiramente foi servido um jantar e depois seria o baile propriamente, a pequena Swan não era conhecida por ninguém e apesar de sua beleza, foi tida como uma jovem comum – sem riqueza – afinal nem Rosálie, nem os Weber ficariam alardeando a fortuna alheia.

Assim sendo não foi tirada para dançar, Bella não notou, era acostumada com as estripulias da fazenda, essa vida de glamour era nova para ela que se deleitou vendo os pares, ansiou ser convidada, o que não aconteceu por um bom tempo.

Quando o senhor Weber foi abordado pelo jovem Jacob Black se viu numa situação animadora, Ângela dançava com o jovem McCarty e Bella ficou sozinha conversando com Rosálie. Ele como pai se condoeu, se fosse Ângela ali sem ser chamada para dançar ele estaria apavorado.

Jacob Black ficara encantado com a jovem, só sabia que era convidada dos Weber, mas sobre a jovem tudo era um mistério. Assim sendo ele resolveu tirá-la para dançar, mesmo sob os protestos dos amigos, todos insistiram que a jovem se tratava de pobretona que recebia a bondade dos Weber.

O Senhor Weber apresentou Jacob Black para Rosálie e Bella e os três conversaram por vários minutos antes que Jacob a abordasse.

_ Me daria a honra dessa dança? – ele disse estendendo as mãos para Bella. Primeiramente ela corou, mas aceitou totalmente feliz o convite e saíram rodopiando.

Jacob não notou, mas assim que fora apresentado para a senhorita Swan a própria sentiu algo nunca antes experimentado. Novata em sentimentos do coração, Bella não viu que devagar, a cada frase trocada com Jacob Black ela se apaixonava pelo rapaz. Talvez se tivesse visto logo no começo... Mas ela se deixou levar e ao fim da noite seus pensamentos eram um só "Quando o veria novamente?"

_**N/A**__: Oi, estou ai agora no começo, quem leu o prólogo ficou pensando o que aconteceu? Pois é agora voltamos dois anos e vou mostrar pra vcs o que aconteceu pra ela ficar vingativa assim! Até chegarmos ao ponto do Prólogo. É outro Jacob que eu adoro esse um pouco mais doce e cavalheiro que muitos que eu escrevo, mas nem por isso menos interessante! Kkkkk_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Ainnn, que fofo! Ele a tirou para dançar, a primeira dança dela! Jake, dança comigo tbm? =D_

_Amei o cap, to me envolvendo com a história (amo história de época e contada em terceira pessoa), mas to com medo pela Bella. Ela tem 16 anos em 1830, e é o Jake! Agora me diz: quem não se apaixonaria? Isso é perigoso! Ai ai ai, to sentindo o perigo!_

_E vcs o que acharam? Tão sentindo o perigo tbm? Então vamo que vamo mandar ver no review que a autora vai viajar e vamos ficar com saudade! O numero de reviews aqui tem que aumentar hein? É Jake/Bells, pô! Rsrsrs_

_Beijos e até o próximo cap!_

_Fer_

_;D_


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Bella se apressou no dia seguinte ao baile para acompanhar Rosálie, a Senhora Weber e Ângela para um passeio pela praia, depois elas iriam à casa de águas para tomar um chá e conversar com as amigas da senhora Weber.

Seguiu os conselhos de Rosálie para seu vestido, pela primeira vez queria estar bonita e ansiosa subiu na carruagem.

Ângela notou algo na amiga, mas como Bella sempre fora muito fechada em alguns sentimentos ela não incomodou a amiga com sua curiosidade. Eram amigas há tanto tempo que se conheciam muito. Rosálie e a senhora Weber conversavam animadamente, sobre o jovem Emmett McCarty que se mostrou interessado em Ângela. Ao ouvirem isso as meninas se entreolharam e aos cochichos Bella inquiriu Ângela:

_ Está interessada no troglodita? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados. Ângela sorriu.

_ Claro que não, mas papai acha vantajoso. Jamais me interessaria por ele, que só vê a minha bela fortuna de cem mil como um possível aumento de sua própria fortuna. – Bella concordou. Ainda aos sussurros perguntou:

_ Seu pai deixaria você se casar por dinheiro? – Ângela viu o ultraje na voz da amiga, ela suspirou.

_ Bella isso acontece tanto hoje em dia que não me surpreenderia, mas papai leva em conta minha opinião e ele disse que eu deveria me apaixonar, que se ele achasse o jovem merecedor de meu coração, aprovaria o enlace, mesmo se o rapaz em questão fosse um pobretão. – as duas riram. Mas Bella se encontrava sonhando com a aprovação de seu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo temendo ser a única apaixonada, seus pensamentos variavam entre medo da rejeição, ou medo de não ter o mesmo sentimento correspondido.

Ângela observava a amiga com apreensão, mas nada falou.

Elas deram uma longa caminhada pela praia, encontraram muitos amigos das duas famílias. Alguns ao saberem que Bella era a herdeira de Charlie Swan, começaram a olhá-la com novos olhos, cheios de cobiça. Mas Bella depois da longa caminhada e ao constatar que Jacob Black não estava ali se sentiu desanimada e com muita vontade de ir às fontes termais. Com o passar da manhã, as senhoras ficaram fustigadas e com muito calor. Assim, para deleite de Bella, elas foram para as fontes, onde tomariam seu desjejum.

Segundo a própria senhora Weber, todas as pessoas que vinham para Port Angeles nessa época do ano se encontravam na praia ou nas fontes, era aonde todos iam de manhã. Então foi com a ansiedade renovada que Bella seguiu para lá.

Mas foi a mesma decepção da praia, ele não estava ali. Logo ao chegarem Bella segurou pelo braço da amiga e deixando as senhoras para trás se colocou a caminhar pelo lugar, ao constatar que ele não estava ali, fez meia volta e se sentaram com as senhoras. Ângela podia ver que a amiga estava triste e sem poder se segurar perguntou:

_ Bella o que se passa? – Bella ao ver a aflição da amiga e sentindo todo o peso da decepção contou a verdade.

_ Esperava encontrar o Senhor Black aqui. – disse com os olhos baixos e corando um pouco. Ângela sorriu com indulgencia, entendendo a aflição da amiga.

_ O senhor McCarty está vindo nos cumprimentar, quem sabe ele não nos diz alguma coisa sobre o misterioso senhor Black. – Bella levantou os olhos para a amiga e cúmplice, e sorriu de lado envergonhada, mas adorou a idéia de Ângela.

_ Bom dia senhoras, como passaram a manhã? Ângela descansou essa noite? – Emmett perguntou com um aceno de cabeça para todas, mas ao final o olhar cravado em Ângela. Bella não gostou dele, parecia mesmo um caça dotes, com as maneiras muito ensaiadas e calculistas. Não tinha uma naturalidade, mas Ângela foi muito educada. A senhora Weber ofereceu um lugar na mesa para o senhor McCarty que se sentou ao lado de Ângela.

_ Descansei muito bem. O baile apesar de cansativo foi revigorante ao mesmo tempo! – Ângela respondeu sem muita animação.

_ Hoje terá a recepção dos Volturi, vocês irão? Ontem apesar de ter sido um baile publico, foi muito bom porque tive uma companhia muito agradável ao longo da noite, mas um baile particular é muito melhor. – ele disse com os olhos cravados em Ângela.

A conversa fluiu naturalmente apesar das indiretas do Emmett. Bella estava a ponto de ela mesma perguntar se ele conhecia o senhor Black e se sabia onde ele se encontrava, mas a senhora Weber, sua salvadora, aplacou seu desejo com um comentário:

_ O senhor estudou com o senhor Jacob não é? Não o vi essa manhã. Ele não vem nas fontes?

_ Estudamos sim, eu, Jacob Black e Edward Cullen somos muito unidos, mesmo Edward sendo de uma condição menos favorável, nos damos muito bem. Jacob recebeu um chamado da família e teve que voltar para Chicago, ele voltará com a família na semana que vem. – Bella teve sua curiosidade aplacada, mas lhe pareceu naquele momento que Port Angeles tinha perdido todo o seu encanto por uma semana.

_ Edward Cullen, por um acaso será filho de Esme Cullen? – Rosálie perguntou a Emmett.

_ Sim, eles chegam essa semana, com a filha Alice. Minha mãe emprestou a estância para eles pelo verão, depois da morte do pai a vida tem sido difícil para eles e sem essa ajuda eles não poderiam ter esses pequenos prazeres. – Rosálie entendeu bem o que Emmett disse, ela sabia dos infortúnios da família Cullen.

_ A senhora conhece essa família de onde? – Bella perguntou curiosa, era raro Dona Rosálie conhecer alguém que ela mesma não conhecesse.

_ Eu e Esme estudamos juntas na juventude, cheguei a conhecer Carlisle em vida, era um homem muito garboso. Mas uma enfermidade o levou deixando a pobre Esme tendo que cuidar das duas crianças e prover o sustento da família com costuras.

_ Mamãe os ajuda muito. Compra vestidos da Senhora Cullen e pagou os estudos tanto de Alice como de Edward. Tanto que Edward agora ao terminar os estudos arrumou um emprego na promotoria. Está bem arranjado.

Eles conversaram por mais uma hora e quando já estava muito perto da hora do almoço se despediram. Emmett beijou a mão de Ângela que rolou os olhos para Bella, que teve que segurar o riso ante a situação.

_ As vejo hoje à noite, no baile. – durante a conversa Emmett acabou percebendo que Isabella era na verdade uma grande herdeira. E herdeira mesmo, não só possuidora de um grande dote como Ângela. Bella era a única filha de Charlie Swan e a única herdeira de todo o império de carne e leite do estado. Mas se conteve Ângela já era um ótimo partido, ele viu que se Jacob investisse sairia muito bem com tudo isso. Riu ao pensar que o amigo era desses poetas sonhadores e que talvez nem percebesse a jóia rara que tinha nas mãos.

_**N/A:**__ Sei que todas estão curiosas para saber o que aconteceu, eu sei mas cada coisa no seu tempo, vou chegar la e ai a curiosidade de todas se acalma, mas não vou responder por reviews o que aconteceu, já sabem não dou spoiler! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Tudo bem que o Emmet é lindo e muito engraçado no livro, ele me lembra um desses ursões de pelúcia que a gente adora abraçar o tempo todo, tudo isso sem contar o lado carnal e gostoso (muito gostoso, diga-se de passagem) do homem, quer dizer, do vampiro. Mas aqui, pelo amor de Deus! _

_Cara, já não gostei dele assim de cara! Já to até prevendo onde nasceu a idéia que vai deixar a Bella com muita sede de vingança do Jake lindo! Ai ai ai... Mas onde entra o James nessa história? É, pra variar a Madu me deixou muito curiosa!_

_Então cadê o review pra ela se empolgar e escrever mais pra gente rapidinho?_

_Beijos pessoas e até o próximo cap!_

_Fer!_

_;D_


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Bella não se arrumou com tanto cuidado como para o passeio na parte da manhã, afinal ela já sabia que Jacob não estaria lá, ela não tinha que impressionar ninguém. Mas Ângela estava animada e Rosálie também e o ânimo das duas a empolgou. Como os Webers não iriam ao baile, deixaram Ângela aos cuidados de Rosálie.

A casa dos Volturi na temporada era uma propriedade alugada, de arquitetura européia com lindas pilastras no estilo romano, a carruagem delas parou na porta logo atrás de outra de onde um casal de jovens de braços dados saiu. Uma senhora ia atrás e quando Rosálie a viu foi de encontro animada.

- Senhora Cullen – a mulher virou olhando para Rosálie e sorriu:

- Minha amiga Rose. – Bella e Ângela foram de encontro com as amigas que se abraçavam. O casal de jovens parou e voltou para ver quem reconhecia sua mãe.

- Emmett McCarty me contou que você e seus filhos viriam, fiquei tão feliz por poder rever minha amiga de infância. – as duas riram emocionadas.

- Rose você parece que não envelheceu um dia sequer. – o rapaz fez um barulho para avisar a mãe que tinham outras pessoas ali. Bella o viu de verdade pela primeira vez, era um rapaz lindo, mas nada que a fizesse esquecer Jacob Black. – Oh que vergonha, Rose esses são meus filhos Alice e Edward Cullen. – eles acenaram com a cabeça fazendo uma mesura.

- Esme, essas são as senhoritas Isabella Swan, minha protegida, e sua melhor amiga Ângela Weber. – tanto Bella quanto Ângela cumprimentaram a todos.

Nesse momento aparecia no jardim Emmett McCarty e depois de cumprimentar a todos saiu com Edward deixando Alice de mau humor ao lado da mãe.

As mulheres começaram a caminhar para a entrada da propriedade, onde já se ouvia a música suave do baile.

- Alice não seja impertinente, aproveite a oportunidade de faça novas amizades, seu irmão vai arrumar em algum momento uma pretendente e ai como será? – Alice que caminhava a frente junto com Bella e Ângela mostrou a língua. Fazendo Bella e Ângela engasgarem com o riso.

- Vamos sua mãe está certa, quem sabe a gente não cria aqui uma amizade eterna? – as três riram do plano de Ângela e juntas entraram no hall, deixando para trás as duas senhoras.

A amizade se travou rápido e as três sorriram muito com as alfinetadas e esnobadas que Alice dava nos pretendentes.

Bella via nela uma menina madura que já tinha convivido muito na corte e Bella se sentiu um pouco simplória ao lado de Alice, mas as três travaram a amizade quase que imediatamente. Bella como sempre era alheia aos seus encantos e no poder que tinha.

Não percebeu o interesse do jovem Alec Volturi, nem que Edward Cullen não tirava o olho de sua amiga Ângela. Na verdade se Bella percebesse algo seria: que Edward a encarava e não a amiga ao lado, mas Alice era esperta e vívida.

Assim a garota deu um jeito de se separar das amigas recém feitas e ir de encontro ao irmão que conversava com Emmett McCarty e Alec Volturi. Com um pouco de conversa ela conseguiu que o irmão fosse até Ângela e a tirasse para dançar, Alice percebeu a ira de Emmett, mas isso não a abalou. Ela voltou até onde Bella ficara sozinha e continuaram conversando.

- Você é ardilosa. – Bella constatou. Alice sorriu.

- Ah se eu não desse um empurrão ele provavelmente ficaria só olhando e Ângela não tirou os olhos do meu irmão a noite toda. – as duas riram e resolveram dar uma volta.

- Agora é a sua vez, Alec Volturi esta te rodeando igual a um "cão parado na frente do açougue". Ou Emmett, para aplacar a ira dele, afinal Emmett sempre perde para meu irmão, Edward é muito lindo e inteligente. Pena que somos pobres. – Bella deu um leve empurrão de ombro a ombro em Alice.

- Para de ser boba, Ângela não se preocupa com isso e para mim ninguém. – Alice perspicaz como era notou um _que_ a mais na frase de Bella.

- Hum, ninguém aqui? – Bella corou e riu tentando escapar, afinal ainda nem conhecia direito Alice.

- Vamos voltar à dança acabou e quero ver os próximos pares. – Alice sorriu com indulgência, outra hora ela espremia a verdade de Bella.

Bella acabou aceitando o convite de Alec e depois dançou também com Emmett, já Ângela e Edward ficaram juntos a noite toda, Bella podia jurar que ao final da noite quando elas já estavam resguardadas na carruagem, que Ângela sustentava um olhar sonhador. Mas do mesmo jeito que Ângela a respeitava, Bella esperou pacientemente que a amiga quisesse conversar.

Ambas dormiram exaustas. No dia seguinte Bella e Ângela decidiram com Rosálie e a senhora Weber que era melhor passarem a manhã na casa das águas, passear pela praia estava fora de cogitação, o dia estava ensolarado e elas derreteriam dentro dos vestidos.

Então as quatro foram para a casa de águas de manhã, iriam tomar o desjesjum lá. Logo na entrada encontraram com a Senhora Cullen e Alice, assim as seis se sentaram juntas. Durante a refeição as meninas não tiveram como confidenciar nada, afinal estavam com as senhoras. Mas depois de comerem e conversarem pelo tempo necessário as três deram a desculpa de precisar andar um pouco para fazer um exercício e assim as três senhoras ficaram para trás.

- Ângela me fala. Vamos não esconda nada, você dançou com meu irmão a noite toda. – Ângela fez uma cara de desgosto para Alice.

- Obviamente não a noite toda, tive que ceder uma dança para Emmett McCarty por cortesia. – as três riram do mau humor de Ângela.

- Oh é tão lindo, mas confesso nunca vi meu irmão dançar um baile inteiro com uma só companheira. Acho que você corre o risco de tê-lo apaixonado por você. – era a primeira vez que Bella via a amiga corando e teve certeza: Ângela também estava perigosamente apaixonada por Edward.

- Agora é você, por que não dançou com ninguém ontem? – Alice deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu não danço se não for com um certo cavalheiro e ele não estava aqui ontem. – Ângela ficou curiosa com a resposta.

- Nos conte, não seja má. E afinal por que não dançar Bella também está apaixonada, mas cumpriu a etiqueta com os dois idiotas ontem. – a três riram, mas Bella ficou um pouco magoada por Ângela ter falado tão abertamente de seus sentimentos.

- Bom eu sou mais fiel e ele só chega semana que vem, tenho que esperar. – ela deu uma piscada de cumplicidade para as amigas. – Bella vamos, conte-me quem é o felizardo, eu percebi mesmo sua cara de desgosto toda vez que Emmett pisava no seu pé ou seu nariz torto para o cheiro azedo de charuto de Alec. – ambas caíram na gargalhada, Ângela concordando com a cabeça. Afinal a pobre dançou com Emmett uma noite inteira no baile passado.

Bella encarando Alice rindo e Ângela também sentiu que podia confiar em Alice, viu que ali se formava uma amizade duradoura.

- Bom não sei se o conhece, se trata do senhor Jacob Black. Ele esteve aqui uns dias, mas dançamos uma noite inteira. – Bella tinha o ar sonhador e de braço dado com Ângela de um lado e Alice do outro, não percebeu o que suas palavras causaram em Alice.

Imediatamente Alice soltou o braço de Bella, sua cabeça trabalhando a mil com o que ela disse. Quando as duas perceberam que Alice tinha ficado para trás pararam e se viraram para ver o que ocorria.

Alice rapidamente se recuperou e sorriu, andou até as duas, segurou o braço de Bella.

- Vamos então me conte tudo, tiveram bilhetes, flores, galanteios? – Bella não percebeu que agora tinha ao seu lado uma espiã, afinal Alice ainda era a mesma, sorridente e sarcástica. E tanto Ângela como Bella se puseram a falar tudo que as afligia, coisas do coração, sem saber que estavam se abrindo com uma pessoa totalmente centrada em uma coisa na vida, com um único objetivo: Casar-se com Jacob Black.

Para Alice, Bella era um problema que precisava ser neutralizado. Nada melhor que se passar por amiga dela.

_**N/A**__: Oi se esconde sei que demorei, mas tipo o Nyah sumiu também kkkkk, gente vocês vão começar a ter uma idéia do que aconteceu a partir de agora, e o Shipper Edward/Ângela? Ah vão me dizer que vocês não me conhecem? Kkkkk sabem que eu misturo tudo mesmo. _

_Onde me achar:_

_Twitter: __/Madu_B_

_Blog: __.com/_

_Tumblr: __.com/_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: **__Mas falar a verdade pra vcs hein? Essa Alice é uma biscatinha! Cobra da maior espécie! Se fingir amiga pra neutralizar o inimigo? Falsa! Mentirosa! Ardilosa!_

_Agora sim estou vendo um pouco do motivo de tanta raiva! Cara, tenho certeza que vou odiar essa Alice aqui!_

_Só Madu mesmo pra me fazer mudar meus sentimentos pelos personagens assim, mesmo que só por uma fic (se bem que em Evil também me deu nos nervos!)._

_Amei o cap e to com mta pena da Bella por confiar na Alice! Ai, to com medo do que vem, ela é tão inocente!_

_Então galerinha, borá deixar coments que to curiosa pro próximo!_

_Beijos_

_Fer!_

_;D_

_Ah, queria pedir uma licencinha pra minha pupila e fazer uma propagandinha básica: to com uma fic nova chamada Starstrukk e é sobre a série A Mediadora, o mural que a Maduzita (que é beta) fez pra mim já ta postadinho e a capa é by Katy Clearwater (cara, como to chique! rsrs), o cap sai sabadão! O link é: __./historia/79894/Starstrukk_

_Espero vcs lá, hein? E Madu, minha beta linda, thanks pelo merchan! _

_Agora tchau de verdade!_

_Até o próximo cap e NÃO ESQUEÇAM DO REVIEW, Madu merece!_


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 **

Uma semana nunca demorou tanto pra passar em sua vida, para Bella foi como se fosse esperar um ano, mas mesmo assim a semana passou sem maiores problemas e com ela a chegada de Jacob, junto de sua família, para passar o resto da temporada.

Infelizmente Bella não soube disso imediatamente, mesmo que soubesse havia pouca coisa que ela pudesse fazer, afinal ela tinha que esperar que ele a convidasse para fazer alguma coisa, nesses tempos as mulheres só podiam fazer duas coisas: abrir o leque e esperar. Bella achava tudo muito injusto, mas para o bem do nome de seu pai seguia o que a etiqueta mandava.

Quando soube da chegada dos Black ficou tão ansiosa que Ângela ficou preocupada que Bella tivesse um ataque tão jovem.

- Ângela não percebe? Ele passou tanto tempo longe que não vai mais se lembrar de mim. Aquele baile foi uma caridade. – Bella estava tão aflita que tinha muitas idéias na cabeça, mas todas se resumiam num só final: ele não me quer!

Por mais que Ângela contra-argumentasse era em vão, por fim foi Alice que fez o assunto morrer com sua chegada, Bella achava que Alice era sempre tão confiante que não queria mostrar fraqueza na frente da mais nova amiga.

- Já escolheram as roupas para o jantar dessa noite? – Alice perguntou afiada.

- Sim, Rose me ajudou. – Bella respondeu, Ângela sorriu concordando.

Elas passaram a tarde conversando sobre o jantar, mas Alice parecia alheia a tudo, como se estivesse em outro mundo.

- Desculpe-nos por aborrecê-la. – Ângela disse sacudindo Alice que piscou aturdida e se levantou de um pulo.

- Ah desculpe, mas estava mesmo distraída. Minha mãe precisa de mim... Então as vejo hoje à noite? – Bella e Ângela acompanharam a amiga até a saída e voltaram aos assuntos de onde pararam.

Bella ficava a cada minuto mais impaciente pela espera da noite, era como se o dia se arrastasse como uma lesma bem na sua frente, demorando horas para se passar um minuto, mas enfim a noite tinha chegado e com ela o tão esperado jantar.

Ela desceu da carruagem com as mãos suadas e viu como estava se comportando com uma menina boba do interior e tentou em vão se acalmar.

No salão principal ela deu uma boa olhada por todos os lados só para ter a decepção de não vê-lo, Rose colocou o braço de Bella ao lado do seu e a puxou com firmeza para a sala do jantar, tinha aproximadamente umas vinte famílias ali. E quando Bella encontrou com aqueles olhos negros que a faziam se sentir aquecida, zonza, com um embrulho no estômago que nada tinha de desagradável, viu que todas as suas suspeitas eram infundadas. Jacob a olhou e sorriu um daqueles sorrisos que a fazia ficar com as pernas bambas e perder o fôlego. Bella se sentia ridícula, ela mal o conhecia. Como um rapaz podia pô-la assim só com sua simples presença?

Jacob estava um pouco nervoso, mas sua confiança era tanta que ao lado dele ninguém notava que seus olhos vasculhavam todo o ambiente em busca dela. Só ela o fazia perder o interesse pelos poemas ou grandes obras. Seu pai nunca tinha implicado tanto com ele em toda a vida, afinal ele parecia mais aéreo que nunca.

Quando a viu ele não pode se conter e sorriu abertamente, encarando aqueles olhos castanhos, profundos e ao mesmo tempo tão fáceis de ler, sem se importar com quem falava e qual era o assunto.

- Olá menina Swan. – ele disse beijando sua mão e não ignorando o choque que o simples toque de seus dedos na pele dela faziam. E como era quente e macia. Quando sua boca a tocou foi como fogo, encarou-a completamente apaixonado, pensando que se tratava de uma pequena feiticeira, mas quando a viu corada como uma menininha, pensou que nada no mundo poderia ser mais perfeito.

- Olá sumido. – Jacob ignorando completamente todos a sua volta como se ele estivesse numa bolha invisível com Bella, mas o espaço dos dois foi partido com um comentário:

- Que falta de educação Jacob, me deixando falar sozinha. – Alice batia o leque no peito dele, o fazendo ver sua indelicadeza. Sua mãe puxaria suas orelhas como uma criança se tivesse visto.

- Desculpe-me Alice. – mas seus olhos ainda estavam presos aos de Bella. Ele viu que ainda segurava sua mão e soltou relutante aquele pedaço de paraíso.

- Só perdôo com uma condição. – ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada esperando o que viria. – Que dance comigo. – ele sorriu.

- Bom, somente uma dança. Prometi a Bella que dançaria com ela a noite toda e não posso faltar com minha palavra.

Bella corou de prazer e felicidade, ele não a tinha esquecido e ao contrário, queria passar a noite com ela. Totalmente feliz e sem nenhum egoísmo disse:

- Ah senhor Black, imploro que dance sim com Alice e com Ângela, seria uma indelicadeza. – ele sorriu concordando, Alice completou:

- Ah, e com Rachel e Rebecca também. – Bella olhou intrigada para Alice, Jacob riu vendo uma fagulha de ciúmes ali e adorando essa chama.

- Alice, minhas irmãs tem dois pés esquerdos, seria um desastre. – todos riram da piada.

- Seu ingrato. – uma menina com a mesma beleza de Jacob bateu nele nas costas. – Eu que te ensinei a dançar assim. – ela olha para todas e sem mencionar como, mas só sabendo diz: - Prazer, você deve ser Isabella Swan? – estende a mão fina e delicada para Bella, mas no rosto tinha aquele mesmo sorriso franco que Jacob tinha.

- Como? – Bella estende a mão. – Me desculpa, mas você é Rachel ou Rebecca? –

- Rachel, mas Rebecca também tem essa mesma linda face – disse fazendo um círculo em volta do rosto fazendo Jacob e Alice rirem – Somos gêmeas, como vai perceber logo sou a mais bonita, e sei que você é você sabendo. Afinal, não agüentava mais escutar sobre a menina nova. – Bella ficou encantada com as revelações, afinal não foi só ela que passou uma semana infeliz. Jacob puxou Bella pela mão e saiu com ela.

- Vamos Bella, sou homem e não suportaria ficar mais nenhum minuto falando de rendas. – ele disse olhando para trás e fazendo Ângela e Rachel caírem na gargalhada.

Jacob e Bella estão tão entretidos um no outro que simplesmente não viram os olhares que Alice lançou para eles.

Bella se sentou ao lado de Jacob para o jantar, e o assunto nunca parava, Rose ficou feliz por ver sua menina enamorada e achou que talvez esteja na hora de pedir para que o senhor Charlie venha para participar um pouco. Talvez saísse um casamento dali.

Ângela não conseguiu mais disfarçar seu entusiasmo com Edward, ela ficava cada vez mais fascinada com o irmão de Alice. Ele é muito esforçado e lutava para se sobressair, mesmo com toda a vida dura que tiveram e os poucos recursos, ele nunca tinha desistido de ajudar a mãe e a irmã, essa era sua única preocupação. E isso tocava o coração de Ângela de uma maneira tão profunda que ela se perdia nas orbes verdes dele.

Edward era confiante e sem medos, afinal sua pouca fortuna ou ausência dela, o fazia se esforçar de uma maneira que seus amigos não precisavam, Emmett e Jacob só estralavam os dedos e pretendentes de todos os estados apareciam para se casar com eles, já Edward só podia contar com seu charme e aparência. Não que isso fosse funcionar com uma garota como Ângela, a menina que Emmett estava desesperadamente querendo como esposa, logo ela que parecia não cair nas armadilhas de Emmett e isso Edward não pôde ignorar.

De como ela era agradável, inteligente, alheia as idiotices dos nobres, era tão rica e ao mesmo tempo tão desprovida de vaidade e orgulho pela fortuna. Ele em todo o tempo que esteve com ela nunca a ouviu falar de qualquer coisa que remetesse ao dinheiro e quando ele encarava seus olhos caramelos era como se nada mais existisse ou sua boca quando falava. Ele sabia que isso nunca daria certo para ele, que não era bom se apaixonar, principalmente por uma herdeira que depois o deixaria por um idiota qualquer. Mas isso tudo era em vão, ele viu que, como Jacob, estava preso como mosca na teia, Ângela o tinha completamente. E diferentemente da mosca, ele não pretendia sair da teia tão cedo.

Quando saiu do jantar com sua mãe em um braço e Edward segurando o outro, Alice estava mais calma, ela teve que segurar toda a sua fúria, os toques que Jacob deva em Bella deveriam ser seus toques. Os olhares ou as danças, ele simplesmente se esqueceu da promessa que fez a ela e dançou todas as danças com Bella, mesmo ela protestando com a irmã de Jacob dizendo que era inadequado, ele era um cavalheiro e tinha outras damas no recinto. Só para ouvir:

- Alice, não seja infantil, deixe meu irmão namorar um pouco, você não fica feliz? – engolindo o ódio ela fez que sim.

Mas agora estava mais calma e todo o plano já estava arquitetado na sua cabeça, a ajuda veio de um aliado que ela nunca julgaria poder contar, Emmett estava arrasado por seu irmão ficar ao lado de Ângela a noite toda e ainda mais conversando com seu futuro sogro. Alice tinha certeza que ao primeiro pedido dela, Emmett faria tudo que ela pedisse. Olhou seu irmão e sabendo que para ter sua felicidade teria que causar a infelicidade dele, mas nada sentiu nenhum remorso a impediria.

_**N/A:**__ Nossa que beta revoltada kkkkkkkkkkk, ai adoro *-* _

_Bom agora consegui mostrar um pouco, quando vcs leram o prólogo ficaram me perguntando o que ele tinha feito, mas eu nunca disse que ele tinha feito algo, porem sabemos que Bella acredita que sim, então o que a Alice vai fazer e o desenrolar dessa bagunça aqui só mais pra frente kkkkkkkkk_

_Meninas quem quiser me seguir no:_

_twitter: __/Madu_B_

_Blog: __.com/_

_Tumblr: __.com/_

_Valeu pelos reviews: Nyah __– __**Katy Clearwater, Melblack, Shyblack, Bylestrange, Heri, Alemorais, Neuri, Ariane, Raruiva, Crisdias, Agatha21, Becca_Black, Ritinha_cr**_

_TwiBrasil – __**Carol Cullen**_

_FF/net – __**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki**_

_Cade meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B: ALICE VACA!**_

_Sei que meu palavreado não é apropriado para uma moça, muito menos nessa época da fic, mas é isso mesmo que a desgramada é: falsa, mal amada e uma tremenda duma vaca! Devo estar repetindo os xingamentos do cap passado, mas não me importo! Cobra! *ódio* _

_Calma Fer! *respira* - Pronto!_

_Agora já posso imaginar o que acabou separando os dois... E coitado do Edward! A irmã não vale nada, nem ligou pros esforços dele... Percebeu que ele tava apaixonado e mesmo assim armou pra ele! Por isso que mais uma vez eu digo: Alice vaca! _

_E aí, o que acharam do cap! Falei tanto mal da nanica que nem perguntei... Então cadê o review? Sabe que Madu merece, né? Olha lá hein?_

_Beijos meus amores e até o próximo cap!_

_Fer!_

_;D_


End file.
